


Don't You Try and Tell Me

by rose_megan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Like pretty bad, M/M, Violence, Whump, buddie, f-slur is used, severe homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_megan/pseuds/rose_megan
Summary: He turned his gaze back to the knife-wielder,“look, if you just let us go, we won’t say anything to anyo-“His sentence was cut short by a heavy fist connecting with his jaw. He crumpled to the ground, his hands and knees slamming to the pavement and blood dripping from his mouth.ORBuck and Eddie are attacked after leaving a gay nightclub. Things don't go very well.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Don't You Try and Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVY TRIGGER WARNING for moderate-severe description of violence, homophobia, and use of the f-slur (multiple times) and mild language. If these are things you're uncomfortable with, feel free to move on. :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Buck wasn’t much of a club guy anymore. Sure, he liked spending time with friends and having fun, but getting shitfaced and staying out until 3AM? That was more of a Buck 1.0 thing. So now, he was mostly at this club to appease Hen, Karen, and Eddie. It was a new gay club that had opened on Vine street that had gained popularity with LGBTQ+ firefighters and cops. He’d only had one beer and a shot of tequila that Karen had practically forced down his throat, whereas Eddie… Sweet Eddie. His adorable, lovable, rough around the edges boyfriend, Eddie. He was having quite the time.

“BUCK!” Eddie slung his arm around Buck’s shoulders from behind, nearly bringing them both to the ground when he stumbled. Buck was able to stabilize them, reaching up and grabbing Eddie’s arm. “Bucky, did you know I love you _so much?_ ”

“I love you too, Eds.” Buck put his drink down on the table in front of him and turned around to face Eddie. The dance music was blaring around them, but Buck had managed to snag a table way back in the corner of the club so he could have even a little bit of respite from the drunk clubgoers trying to get his number or feel him up.

In front of him, Eddie’s eyes were filling with tears, and Buck realized they were reaching the “emotional about everything” stage of Eddie’s drunkenness.  
“Evan, I can’t believe we’re together,” he sniffled, reaching out to grab Buck’s hands. He fumbled, his movements uncoordinated as he felt around Buck’s body for a moment before finally latching on to his hands and pulling them up to his face. He placed a kiss to the top of each before continuing, “why would you date a mess of a man like me?”

“Psh, what are you talking about?” Buck couldn’t help but smile. Emotional Eddie was pretty cute, if not a little self-deprecating. “I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you.”

“No!” Eddie reared back, still gripping Buck’s hands. “No, you are _perfect_!”

“You are so drunk Eds,” Buck chuckled, extricating one of his hands from Eddie’s and reaching up to brush Eddie’s hair from his forehead before resting it on the side of his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you so much, Buck.” The tears returned and Buck just leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Eddie’s lips before guiding him to the seat at the small, round table. After procuring a bottled water, he forced Eddie to begin drinking it. Much more alcohol, and they would venture into handsy Eddie, and that wasn’t the best for a public audience.

“Buck?” He was a bit more subdued now, but his speech was still slurred and muddled. “Do you think my dad knows I’m gay?”

“I don’t know Eddie,” Buck sat down in the chair beside him and put his hand on his knee, gently rubbing circles against the denim with his thumb, “does it matter?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know,” he finally settled on an answer, “my parents accepting me has kind of been a major part of my life. I don’t need their acceptance, but it’d be nice.” He took a big swig of his water, tilting toward Buck a bit as he threw his head back to take the drink. The sober one of the pair frowned – where had this come from? He knew that Eddie’s parents, especially his dad, were traditional and probably had some opinions about LGBTQ+ people, but you never know. People can be surprising. What concerned Buck right at that moment was the fact that Eddie was suddenly worried about it.

“Why do you ask, Eds?”

“Mmm.” He just shrugged, leaning his head on to Buck’s shoulder. “I don’t know. I just wish people accepted us.”

“Me too.” Buck could feel his heart constrict in his chest. He felt it too. The political climate the way it was, the amount of hatred in society for the LGBTQ+ community and the push to repeal the equality they’d only just recently received – it was so hard. It hurt so much, and it must have been weighing particularly heavy on Eddie’s mind and the 8 shots of tequila he’d taken shook his inhibitions and stoic exterior enough for him to open up about it.

The two sat like that for a few more minutes, Eddie with his head on Buck’s shoulder and Buck’s hand on Eddie’s leg rubbing gentle circles with his thumb, before Hen and Karen rejoined them.

“Alright boys,” Hen sighed as she sauntered up to the table, hand intertwined with Karen’s, “I think it’s time we head out.”

“Yeah,” Buck nodded, “that sounds like a plan, let’s walk out together.”

After settling their tab at the bar, the four made their way through the crowd and made it outside into the cool Los Angeles air. Hen nor Karen drank as much as Eddie did, but they weren’t as cautious as Buck either.

“Our Uber is almost here,” Karen mumbled, squinting as she poked around on her phone. “They should be pulling up any minute.” As expected, just a moment later, a car pulled up in front of them and put their blinkers on.

“You all heading out?” Hen asked as she gave Buck a hug goodbye.

“Nah, I think we’ll take a walk for a bit.” He glanced at Eddie, who was hugging Karen. He looked like he could use some fresh air. “I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

“Alright, see you later Buckaroo.”

The women made their way to the car and, after confirming the driver’s details, shambled into the backseat, leaving Eddie and Buck alone on the sidewalk. The latter looked over at the still very-drunk Latino and smiled softly. His cheeks were tinged pink, likely from a mixture of the alcohol and the nip in the air, and some loose hairs had fallen back on to his forehead. Buck laced his fingers between Eddie's, drawing the man’s attention. He turned, locking his brown eyes with Buck’s blue ones, and smiled.

“I love you.” Eddie leaned forward, rising up ever-so-slightly to bring their lips together. It was a soft kiss, a familiar one. They had been dating for almost six months now and had barely kept their hands (or mouths) to themselves since then. They spend their free time, outside of work and time with Chris, learning each other’s bodies - every crease, every line, every scar, every dimple. In every way they could, they explored each other in ways they had never been explored before. So, the kiss was simple yet intimate in a way that both men felt complete in. They felt like they were at home.

They pulled apart but only to rest their foreheads together.

“Your breath really stinks, Eds,” Buck laughed, bringing his right hands up to cup Eddie’s cheek while his left stayed interlocked with Eddie’s right.  
“Asshole.” Eddie laughed, leaning up to plant a small kiss on Buck’s nose.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Buck pulled away and turned, pulling Eddie to follow him, “you need to cool down.”

Eddie just hummed, allowing himself to be pulled down the sidewalk by Buck. After a moment, he pulls him closer to him, wrapping their arms together tightly and reaching across his body to grab Buck’s arm with his left hand and laying his head on his shoulder. In short, he wanted to be touching Buck at as many points of contact as possible. _Shit_. Had he reached handsy Eddie without Buck realizing it?

He didn’t have too much time to question this before strong arms grabbed him and yanked him backward. He felt Eddie fall away from him as he stumbled backward, hitting a wall and feeling like the wind was knocked out of him. Adrenaline kicked in and his eyes began darting around as he took in what was happening.

He and Eddie had been ripped apart and yanked into a small alleyway between two buildings they had just walked past by a group of at least four men, maybe more. They were large – very large. Taller even than Buck and built like refrigerators. Eddie was about three feet away from him, leaning against the wall of the building and looking very confused. Buck realized very quickly that this was a very bad situation.

“What do you want?” He spat out, his heart pounding in his chest as he thanked whatever higher power was out there that he wasn’t drunk out of his mind. “You want money?”

“We want you faggots to stop parading your filth in public!” One of the men stepped toward Buck and that’s when he realized he was carrying a switchblade and he felt his blood run cold.

“Look Man,” Buck started, raising his hands, partially out of instinct and partially out of defense, “we just wanna go home. We don’t want any trouble.”

“Faggots?” Buck’s head swiveled toward Eddie, his eyes wide as he watched his boyfriend stand up straighter and take a step toward the man with the blade. “Dude, fuck you. We’re people. We’re fucking people who love each other. Our love doesn’t affect you.”

“You homos are ruining things for everyone else you fucking psycho,” the man took a large, intimidating step toward Eddie, flashing his blade, but this didn’t deter him. “You fags are sick in the head and you’re gonna learn a few things tonight.”

“Oh really?”

“Eddie, shut up,” Buck hissed, his hands still raised. He turned his gaze back to the knife-wielder, “look, if you just let us go, we won’t say anything to anyo-“

His sentence was cut short by a heavy fist connecting with his jaw. He crumpled to the ground, his hands and knees slamming to the pavement and blood dripping from his mouth.

“Evan!” He could see Eddie try to move toward him, and before he could stop him, he saw one of the other men take a swing at him before he fell to the ground. Buck tried to turn and stand, but a heavy boot made contact with his ribs and he collapsed face-first into the street with a groan.

“Fucking disgusting pigs.” His head was swimming, but he heard the comment that was directed at Eddie, and he heard the sickening sound of multiple punches landing against Eddie’s face. This wasn’t fair. He was drunk, he couldn’t fight back. Though, Buck wasn’t drunk, and he wasn’t doing so hot defending himself at that moment either.

He tried to get back up but another kick to the gut sent him rolling to his side. The man who kicked him, a different one from earlier, stood over him. He wore a disgusted scowl as he spat down at Buck,

“this damn club bringing all you pedos out.”

“We’re not-“

Again, he was cut off, this time by another kick. This one was a toe-kick to his side and he was pretty sure he heard the snapping of his ribs breaking. He tried desperately to look to his side to find Eddie and when he saw him, tears immediately sprang to his eyes. He was unconscious and blood was pouring from his nose and his mouth. The man who had first spoke was standing over him, the knife in his hand dripping with blood.

“Eddie!” Buck choked out, stretching his arm out in a vain attempt to reach his boyfriend who lay at least 10 feet away from him. He let out a strangled cry of pain when he felt a weight crush down on his fingers. Through the haze of pain, he saw the main attacker had made his way over to him and had stomped down on Buck’s outstretched hand.

“Not gonna be giving too many handjobs now, huh you little bitch?” Buck tried to sit up, but the weight on his hand was unrelenting and he couldn’t move.  
“Please…” He just wanted Eddie. _Please let him be alive. Please._

The tears built in his eyes again and another cry escape his throat, eliciting a laugh from the man still standing on his hand.

“Typical fag.” He leaned down and quickly, with what appeared to be practiced efficiency, stabbed the blade into Buck’s abdomen once, twice, three times. The pain was a blinding, hot white pain. He felt stars burst behind his eyes and he gasped for air as it felt like his stomach was burning from the inside out. The last thing he remembered was the man standing over him laughing and spitting down on his face before he and his friends sauntered away.

***

“We have a 245 in progress in the alley between Vine street and Ivar Avenue, multiple suspects reported.” Athena pulled the radio on her shoulder toward her mouth, pressing the button to speak,

“727-L30 responding, four minutes out.”

“Copy that, 727-L30.”

Athena flicked on her lights and sirens as she sped down Hollywood boulevard toward the scene. Assault with a deadly weapon – not all that surprising at two in the morning. Maybe it was a mugging, or a domestic dispute gone wrong? Within a few a minutes, she turned on to Vine street and the entrance to the alleyway was immediately to her right. She heard more sirens close behind her, for which she was thankful. If these “multiple suspects” were still around, she wasn’t particularly keen on dealing with them alone.

She pulled up to the alley and parked, turning the siren off before hopping out of the vehicle. She pulled her gun out of the holster and approached the alley carefully, her weapon at the ready. She saw two forms lying motionless on the cold ground, but there didn’t appear to be any assailants. The alley was mostly empty save for a few stacks of boxes on one side and a few trash bags on the other; no place for anyone to hide. After confirming they were alone, Athena rushed to the bodies on the ground, her feet slapping into blood as she approached. She knelt down, and in the dim light of the neon signs from the clubs of Vine street and the half-moon above them she finally saw the man’s face, and her heart stopped cold.

“Buck.” It came out strangled, barely above a whisper. She checked his pulse and felt a wave of relief as she felt one – a bit thready, but there. After assessing him, she quickly realized he had been stabbed, so she wrestled out of her jacket and pressed it into his abdomen. As she pressed, she looked up to the other form and it hit her – that had to be Eddie. She kept one hand firmly pressed to Buck’s wound and raised the other to speak into her radio.

“This is 727-L30 requesting multiple RA units to Hollywood and Vine.” Buck’s blood now covered her radio and was smeared across her cheek. “I have two victims, multiple stab wounds.”

“Sergeant Grant!”

 _Finally_ – Backup had arrived.

“Check him!” Athena nodded in Eddie’s direction. “I’d venture to guess he has multiple stab wounds, get pressure on there. These boys aren’t dying tonight.”

***

“‘Thena!” Bobby, followed by Hen, Maddie, and Chimney, all but ran into the ER waiting room. Athena turned to the group of people, worry etching her features. She had dried blood on her cheek, hands and arms, and all over the front of her uniform.

“What happened?” Maddie’s voice quivered, tears already falling from her eyes. Chimney placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

“We were just with them,” Hen reasoned, her own voice shaking with emotion, “Karen and I, w-we just saw them, we were just with them.”

Athena held her hands up, as if to stall their questioning, and took a deep breath before speaking.

“It appears they were attacked,” Athena spoke evenly, trying to infuse some calmness into the tension, “someone across the street saw three, maybe four men approach Buck and Eddie and force them into the alley and, after an altercation, stabbing them.”

Maddie sobbed, turning into Chimney’s arms. He hugged her, his arms wrapping around her in a tight hug. Hen leaned forward, her hands on her knees as she shook her head,

“no, no, no, this can’t be it, they were fine, we were right there.”

Bobby’s face had hardened at the news. He wrapped an arm around Hen’s shoulder in a comforting embrace before speaking,

“are they okay?”

“Buck’s in the ICU,” Athena replied, “he lost a lot of blood and they’re worried about hypovolemic shock. He has a few broken ribs, and his hand also appeared to be crushed.”

“And Eddie?” Bobby knew if they lost Eddie, it didn’t matter how mild or severe Buck’s injuries were – they’d lose him too.

“He’s in surgery,” Athena sighed, “his small bowel was hit by one of the stabs and they’re repairing it now.”

Bobby just nodded in grim understanding. The finality of Athena’s tone told him what he needed to know – she didn’t know about their prognoses. The five of them shuffled to the chairs and sat down.

All they could do was wait.

***

Eddie wasn’t sure what brought him out of his sleep. Maybe it was the fluorescent lights above him, or the beeps and whirs of the machines around him, or the shuffling of feet across the floor. Whatever it was, he pried his eyes open as his body screamed in pain.

_What the hell happened?_

He finally focused his eyes on the ceiling above him and took stock of himself. He was lying in a hospital bed, he realized. He wiggled his toes ( _good, no spinal injury)_ and then lifted his arms, feeling pain stretch across his abdomen at the movement. His grimaced and dropped his arms back to the bed. He knew he had wires connected to him, probably a few different IVs, heart monitor, and maybe a nasal cannula giving him some oxygen. He carefully lifted his arm again, this time keeping it closer to his body, and felt his face. He could tell his lip was swollen, and he had bandages over his left jaw and above his left eye. _Dios_ , it hurt so much. He wished Buck were there.

Wait.

Buck.

That’s when things started coming back, piece by piece. The men dragging them into the alley. The insults they’d hurled toward them that made his blood boil. Beating them up, and the knife. Buck getting sucker punched by one of the thugs.

“Buck.” His voice was hoarse and scratchy. He tried to sit up, but the burning ache sent him falling back against his pillow with a cry of pain, tears springing to his eyes.

“Eds?” He turned his head to the left, toward the sound of the gravelly voice in the bed on the other side of the room. “Eds, I’m here.”

“Evan.” The tears fell now, hitting the pillow under his head. He could see that Buck’s entire left hand encased in bandages and his face looked how Eddie’s felt. “Evan, I’m sorry, it was my fault. I was so stupid.”

“No, shh, Eddie,” Buck croaked, tears filling his own eyes. “Eddie, it’s not your fault. It was those assholes, it was them. It was their fault.”

“No, Evan, I-“ Eddie was interrupted by a nurse entering the room, Athena and Maddie following swiftly behind.

“Oh, good, you both are awake.” The nurse began with Eddie, pressing a button on one of the machines to make the blood pressure cuff begin a measurement and took notes down in her notebook of the readings on the screen. “I have the officer that responded to the scene, she’d like to take your statements, and Mr. Buckley-“ she turned to Buck and began her once-over of him “-your sister is here as well.”

“Evan.” Maddie was at his side, taking his uninjured hand in hers. “Evan, do you remember what happened?”

Buck took a shuddering breath, willing the tears to stay in his eyes and not escape down his cheeks. He didn’t want to do this now – he just wanted to curl up into Eddie’s side and sleep and forget anything even happened. He didn’t want to think about the fact that it was just because of his love for Eddie that this happened to them. But he knew he had to tell Athena. He knew that if he wanted any chance of those men going away for what they did, he had to tell her everything he remembered, every horrible word they spat at them and every punch, kick, and stab they’d gotten on them.

“They attacked us because we were together,” Buck nearly whispered, closing his eyes as a tear escaped. “Because we’re gay.”

Maddie’s face fell before crumpling into a sob, “oh Evan.” She squeezed his hand she still held in hers. “Evan, I’m so sorry.”

“I thought we were getting mugged at first,” Buck continued, looking up at Athena, his eyes shining. “But they told us that we were…” He trailed off, taking a shaky breath before continuing,

“they said we were ‘faggots’ and that we were ‘parading our filth’ and that we would ‘learn things’ tonight. I saw them attacking Eddie, and they were kicking me, and then one of them crushed my hand and I couldn’t do anything.” The morphine, the physical pain, and the emotional trauma caught up with him and he let out a strangled sob, looking over at Eddie. He was watching Buck, absolute agony on his face as he stretched his hand toward him. The men barely noticed Maddie and Athena moving swiftly around them, unlocking the wheels of their beds and carefully moving them, along with their IV poles and other monitors, to meet in the middle of the room. All they noticed right then was that they were finally together.

“Eds,” Buck choked out, “Eddie, I love you, I’m sorry.”

“Evan,” Eddie slowly brought his arm up to rest the back of his hand against Buck’s tearstained face. “We’re okay. We’re gonna be okay.”

“You’re right.” Athena nodded, pulling a chair up beside Eddie’s side of the beds. “The doctors say you have a long healing process, but you’ll be fine.”

Buck leaned his head into Eddie’s touch, sniffling and reaching up with his good hand to latch on to his wrist. He held on like his life depended on it. Like if he let go, he’d lose him again. He couldn’t lose him again.

“Eddie, do you remember anything?” Athena asked gently, placing a tender hand on his leg. “Anything else they may have said?”

“They spit on me,” Eddie told her, not tearing his eyes away from his boyfriend. “Said we were pedophiles.” Buck nodded in agreement.

“A couple of them spit on me,” he said softly, his voice still hoarse, “god, it was humiliating.”

Eddie just stroked his face and offered hushed words of comfort. Athena knew they were done at that point and quietly excused herself, leaving to update the rest of the team. Maddie settled into the chair she had claimed beside Buck, her hands resting on his arm above his bandaged hand. She watched the two of them, her heart aching. They had finally got their shit together about six months ago, when Buck had gone to take care of Eddie and Christopher after they both came down with the flu. The realization hit Eddie like a semi-truck to the face – Buck was part of his family and he would work for the rest of his life to make sure he stayed there. The day before Eddie was due back to work, when all that was left of his flu was a lingering cough, he and Buck had been lounging on the couch while Christopher slept in his room. Eddie worked up every bit of nerve he had in him to tell Buck that he was in love with him, and Buck had just laughed, pulled Eddie into a kiss, and said, “fucking finally”.

Maddie smiled, remembering the story as her brother had told her. She knew that Eddie had a lot of internalized homophobia to work through, thanks to his upbringing in El Paso, and Buck had been so patient as Eddie realized he wasn’t just bisexual (like Buck was, and had known he was since he was a teenager) or pansexual, he was gay. Like, _really_ gay. He’d loved Shannon, so much, but he’d married her out of duty more than anything. She had been his first serious relationship and he was reaching that age where his parents expected him to get married, settle down, and have children - so he did. But he knew then that something just wasn’t right. Their relationship was difficult and rough around the edges, whereas his and Buck’s was so simple. They just _fit._

After a few moments, Maddie realized that the two had fallen asleep, Eddie’s hand still stroking Buck’s cheek and Buck’s hand still clutching Eddie’s arm.

_Two Months Later_

Buck sat on his and Eddie’s bed, watching his boyfriend tie his tie in the mirror that hung on the back of the door. He was already fully clad in his regulation dress uniform; iron-straight blue pants, blue dress shirt, shiny black shoes, his shield above his left pocket and his name badge above the right, and the black tie he had just finished tying off and straightening against his chest. He sighed and turned to face Buck, who was not as dressed and ready-to-go as Eddie was. He was wearing his dress pants, but his belt around his waist was unfastened, his shoes untied, and the dress shirt he wore was completely unbuttoned.

“Help?” He smiled bashfully, raising his left hand. His first three fingers were taped together, and his thumb was splinted. Despite everything, they were healing fairly well. They had been released from the hospital within a few days and set up camp at Eddie’s to finish recuperating at home. Christopher went to stay with Tia Pepa until Eddie was able to be out of bed for longer than a few minutes at a time, which was only a couple of days later. By the time they were both feeling better, they decided there was no point in Buck going back to his loft – so he moved in (as if he wasn’t already living there).

Eddie grinned and knelt down, tying Buck’s shoes first before grabbing his uninjured hand and pulling him off the bed. He then reached down and began buckling his belt.  
“Well this is not the direction I wish you were going with that,” Buck snorted, eliciting a laugh from Eddie.

“Yeah, I’d much rather spend the morning here with you than in court,” Eddie’s smile faltered at the mention of court, and what that meant. The men that attacked them had been caught, and quite easily. DNA had been recovered at the scene from their spit, and a security camera from the restaurant right across from the alley caught them pulling Buck and Eddie into the alley. All four of the men were found, and they confessed pretty quickly. They all plead guilty and made a deal, and now Buck and Eddie had to attend their sentencing and give victim impact statements.

“I don’t wanna do this Eds.” Buck’s words cut through Eddie’s thoughts. He reached up and began buttoning his shirt, taking his time.

“I know,” he sighed, “but it’s almost over. We go, we make our statements, and we’re done. And everyone will be there supporting us.”

“I know.” Buck reached down to the bed and picked up his tie, wrapping it around his neck. “I just don’t want to see them.”

Eddie didn’t reply, because he understood. He didn’t want to either, and they didn’t _have_ to go, but they knew it would be better if they did. They would have closure, and if there was one thing Eddie learned in therapy, it was that they needed closure.

After tying Buck’s tie, Eddie fastened Buck’s shield and name badge to his shirt before taking a step back to admire him. Despite his taped-up hand and fading scars on his face, he was beautiful as ever. The morning sunlight streaked through the open blinds, casting a warm glow across Buck’s curly hair. Having been laid up for a while and not returning to work, he’d let it grow out, and Eddie most certainly wasn’t complaining. He absolutely loved Buck’s curls. He reached up and ran his fingers through them and let his hand come to a stop at Buck’s neck, pulling him toward him. Their bodies were flush against each other, their faces centimeters apart.

“I love you so much,” Eddie breathed, brushing the lightest of kisses against Buck’s lips. Buck’s eyes fluttered close as he leaned into it, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s middle and capturing his lips again, this time for a much deeper kiss. It was soft and tender but with so much passion behind it. So much desire. Their lips parted and Buck ran his tongue along Eddie’s lower lip, drawing a moan from the shorter man.

“I love you more.” Buck pulled away, stepping back and straightening his tie. “But we shouldn’t wrinkle our uniforms.”

With that, they made their out of the bedroom and toward the front door. For all the nerves that still prickled across every bit of his skin, Eddie couldn’t help but feel sense of calmness as he took Buck’s hand. It was going to be so goddamn hard to sit up in that court and talk about what those men did to them. What they said. How they made them feel. But as long as they had each other, as long as they knew that at the end of the day, their love was so much stronger than any bigot’s hatred – they were gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I so enjoy reviews and kudos if you feel so inclined <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> https://certifiedbuddietrash.tumblr.com
> 
> Title taken from Sam Smith song "HIM"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEycBIyrrM4


End file.
